Sisters or Hunters
by Soldjermei
Summary: Two sister reploids join the hunters, in search of help trying to avenge their lost creator. Quiet but strong, these two hunters are capturing the hearts of X and Zero. While X and Sikari are having trouble explaining their feeling towards each other, Zero shuts Hydro's away, but has his own emotion for her. Will they avenge their creator? Rated T to be cautious.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - We do not own Mega Man X at all, it belongs to Capcom. The cover does not belong us, it belongs to lisa_nikita from . We did not write this to make money in any way but to have fun. We only own Hydro and Sikari being our custom characters and the fanfic.

X stepped out of the warm water of the shower, turning it off and putting a towel around his waist. He steps over to the mirror and takes a good look at himself. "Stupid, messy hair" he mumbled to himself. He then turns to the door. "Zero, you almost done with your report?" he shouted. "What do you think, dumbass" his Crimson friend snapped back. X sighed as he reached into the drawer and grabbed out a pair of scissors. Just his luck, the intercom went off. "X and Zero, please report to my office" Dr. Cain spoke out. "AND MAKE IT QUICK." X put down the scissors and moaned. He got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to see Zero already in his armour, he noticed he was trying to rush on his report. "Umm.. Zero come on, we need to report to Dr. Cain's office." "Im not deaf, 'dumbass', besides, this is going to be due in a few hours. Wait, why I am always the only one late!?" Zero asked sounding a bit annoyed. "Maybe because you dont listen to me when I tell you, you should do it as soon as you get it." X responded.

The two then ran into the elevator, which made it seem like forever. As soon as the doors opened, the two dashed out. They busted through the door, making Dr. Cain jump a bit. "What the hell are you two doing?" he asked. "Well, you said quickly." they both said panting a bit. "That meant dont be 30 minutes late like you were last time. Anyways, I called you two here because I wanted to inform you that we have two new members joining the Hunters." They both seemed very confused, looking at each other. "Who exactly are these two hunters?" X asked "Their names are Sikari Origin and Hydro Rei Origin. Douglas?" Douglas then popped his head through the door. "Could you bring them in please?" Douglas then looked down at his feet. "Well sir... I kinda sent them to their dorm already." he said nervously. When Dr. Cain looked at him, Douglas could see the disappointment in his eyes. Dr. Cain replied calmly "Douglas, could you please bring them back here." Douglas then looked up, replied with a 'Yes sir' and closed the door behind him as he left.

A few minutes passed until there was the sound of the door opening again, followed by Douglas and two female reploids walking in behind him. Zero and X then looked at them with curiosity. One of them had Azure hair and sunbright yellow eyes, skyblue and white armour, and some very pale looking skin. The other one had long, golden hair, and armour with a hot pink and a mix of red color. Her right eye was ultramarine while her left eye was a light silver, and she too, had very pale skin. X and Zero kinda stood there for a second before looking back at each other. Dr. Cain then spoke up. "These are the new hunters. Oh ya, and dont expect much talking out of the two of them. They seem to be very shy." he then turns to the two girls. "Sikari and Hydro, this is X and Zero." Very quietly but loud enough "Hello" Hydro responded to them. Sikari looks at her feet and closes her eyes, before she looks back up while reopening them. "So, are these guys good at all?" Zero asked Dr. Cain in somewhat of a rude tone. "ZERO!" X shouted at him. "What? It was just a question!" Zero looked back at his friend. "We're better than you think" the two girls said with a smile and at the same time, quietly and barely audible. "We have tested them already and they were good." Dr. Cain told Zero. "So, just how good are they?" Zero shot back. "Class A, good" Dr. Cain responded slowly, making sure Zero could hear every word clearly. Zero was speechless as X was smiling looking at Zero. Douglas then stepped a few steps back towards the door, but Dr. Cain took notice. "Douglas, you're not going any where, so dont even think about it." Dr. Cain replied with a strict voice. "Sorry, Dr. Cain" Douglas replied nervously while moving up again looking at his feet.

After a while, the two got sent back to their dorm, but X and Zero stayed with Dr. Cain and discussed how they were supposed to treat the sisters, while Douglas had already run off to the repair center. In the sisters dorm, Sikari was talking in a normal tone. This was until they heard a knock at the door. Sikari got up and walked over to the door. She turned the knob and opened the door, revealing X behind it. "Hey, sorry for coming over this late. I didnt want Zero following me." X explained once the door was opened. Sikari nods. She then moved out of the way of the door, telling X he could come in. X obliged and stepped in. "Look, I apologize for Zero's behavior back there. Zero just isnt really sure about you two yet due to never having a female hunter before." X explained. "Seems like it" was all Hydro could respond with. Sikari nods with agreement. "But for you two to be Class A already! Thats amazing!" X cheered while throwing his hand in the air, making the sisters laugh a bit. Sikari then looks up at him with confusion. "I dont really understand what that means, so would you explain?" Hydro asked. "Well, when I started, I was a Class B. But when Zero joined he was Class A." X explained. "What ranks are you two now?" Hydro asked. "Zero and I are Class S." X answered. "Oh ya, I wanted to ask you guys. Why are you two shy all the time?" X asked, tilting his head a bit. "Well..." Hydro began.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally, Im done!" she gave out with a sigh of tiredness, but still sounded excited. She then walked over to a computer which hooked up to a brand new reploid on a repair table. A few feet away was a repair table with another reploid on it, but it wasnt hooked up. She started typing in numbers and codes, before she turned to the reploid closest to her and waited. After a bit, she saw two eyes flutter open to reveal an ultramarine color, and a silver color. The reploid looked at the women after a few seconds. "How do you feel?" she asked. "I... feel fine..." the reploid answered, but then she asked "Who are you?" "My name is Mika Forign, Im your creator!" she said in an excited voice. She then unhooked the reploid and walked over to the other one and hooked it up. Mika then walked over to the computer again and started typing in yet some more numbers and codes. "Who am I?" the reploid asked Mika as she finished typing. "Youre name is Hydro Rei Origin." she answered. 'I like that name' Hydro thought to herself. "So then who is that?" she then pointed to the reploid Mika started walking over to. "This is your sister." she answered. Then, the reploid started to wake up. She sat up holding her head before she looked at Mika. She was about to open her mouth to ask a question, but Mika beat her to it. "Who am I and who are you?" she asked. The reploid nodded. "My name is Mika Forign and your name is Sikari Origin." 'I like that name too' Hydro thought to herself. "And that is your older sister, Hydro Rei Origin." Mika explained as she motioned her head toward Hydro. "Hello" Hydro responded with a smile and a wave.

The three then had fun and got along for the next few weeks, building a friendship that was unbreakable. But one day, they went out for a walk in the city. Mika smiled as she showed the two around and all the sorts of things in the busy place. That was when a big explosion took place in a nearby building, followed by a berserk mechaniloid walking out. People screamed and started running in every direction as the building started a light and pieces of it fell. "MIKA LOOK OUT!" Sikari and Hydro screamed. But it was too late. A piece of the building fell on her Mika didnt feel any pain, as she was in shock. The two girls ran up to her. Trying to pull her out and lift up the cement. That was when Mika noticed the mechaniloid coming their way. "Guys run!" Mika screamed at the girls. "What no!" Sikari screamed back. "We need to get you out of here!" Hydro then tried to pull her until the mechaniloid was a few yards away. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Mika ordered them. Sikari and Hydro then felt themselves drop what they were doing and started running away.

"After that, we didnt really talk at all around other people, just each other. We went to sleeping on the streets for a few weeks, then joined the Hunters." Hydro explained. Sikari finnaly spoke up saying in a very quiet tone but audible "I never liked talking about this Hydro." X looks at sikari "Is this the first time she talked around someone else?" X questioned. "I dont think so" Hydro replied. X and hydro looked at echother. Sikari lays down and looks up at the cieling, unable to stop thinking about mika. Hydro sits down and X does aswell. A few minutes passes until X said something "Well im sorry for visiting so late, I better go. Goodnight." X then opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him. "Are you okay Sika?" Hydro asked "Yeah im fine" Sikari responded, turning over on her side twards the wall. Hydro sighs and lays back "Do you think we'll like it here?" Hydro asked, Sikari responded with a moan and curled up on the bed. An hour later Sikari couldnt sleep and got up, walking to the bathroom Hydro noticed and sat up "Where are you going?" she asked "Oh, um I have to go the the restroon." Hydro stared for a second "Okay.." Sikari ran into the bathroom shutting the door before turning on the light, then looks in the mirrior "I regret even thinking of running away Mika, i should have stayed i wouldnt have cared what you would say... I will avenge you trust me I will" SIkari mumbles to herself, closing her eyes and standing there for a minute until finnaly taking a deep breath walking out of the bathroom turning off the light. Sikari jumps into her bed looking at Hydro sleeping before turing onto her back and falling asleep.

The next morning, Hydro and Sikari get up and yawn for a bit talking and laughing until a knock at the door interups them. Hydro gets up and looks through the peep hole, Its X and zero. Hydro turns the knob and opens the door "May we come in?" X asked "Im sorry we are kinda busy" Hydro replied closing the door aliitle bit. "Okay can we come over later?" "Maby" Sikari mumbles to herself. Hydro looks at Sikari and looks back at the door "Maby later" Hydro replied "Okay" X replies as Zero turns his head and sighs, Hydro shuts the door and sits back down on the bed. Sikari and Hydro begin talking again as X and Zero go back to their dorm room. The intercom goes off as Zero and X are outside of their dorm "X and Zero please report to my office" announces "DONT be late"


End file.
